


Sii una Piccola Brava Puttana

by erroredistampa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddykink, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sugar Daddy, daddy - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, sesso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroredistampa/pseuds/erroredistampa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ha 8 anni e ama farsi scopare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sii una Piccola Brava Puttana

Nick Grimshaw aveva bisogno di soldi per pagarsi l'università, quindi decise di donare lo sperma. Ma quando il bambino compì sei anni sua madre morì e la custodia passò a lui.

Non aveva in programma di tenerselo, ma quando lo vide, con quelle guanciotte paffute e quel culo da favola, non resistette. Il nome del piccolo era Louis Tomlinson.

 

E due anni dopo, Nick non poteva essere più felice di averlo come figlio.

 

Il che ci porta a oggi. Nick non aveva mai pensato di essere un uomo malato o contorto, ma c'era qualcosa nel ragazzino a cui non poteva resistere. Non aveva mai pensato di scoparselo, ma quando tornò a casa e vide Louis con il pacco duro, perse il controllo. Non sapeva bene cosa stava facendo, o come avrebbe reagito il figlio, ma non riuscì più a controllarsi.

“Louis, amore, ho bisogno di parlarti”, disse dolcemente sedendosi sul divano.

Il piccolo si sedette accanto a lui, “Okay papy, ma mi fa male il pistolino”, ridacchiò.

“È proprio di questo che ti volevo parlare, Boo”, deglutì Nick.

“Lo farai stare meglio, papino?”, sorrise il figlio.

“Sì tesoro. Quando crescerai un po' imparerai a stare con una donna, ma ora voglio insegnarti qualcos'altro. Hai otto anni adesso, e so che sembra strano ma penso che tu sia pronto a usare il tuo buco”, Nick non aveva idea di ciò che stava dicendo, ma Louis sorrise.

“Papà, tranquillo. So cosa vuoi dirmi. Ho visto quei film sul tuo computer. Puoi mettere il tuo willy nel mio culo se vuoi, papino”, Louis si tirò giù i pantaloncini e i boxer; non stava indossando la maglietta.

“Va bene, amore. Papino ora aprirà il tuo buchetto, così potrà metterci il suo cazzo”, disse mentre prendeva una bottiglia di lubrificante dalla tasca. La portava sempre con sé.

“Hai un cazzo grande, papino?”, chiese Louis.

“Sì piccolo, molto grande, lo amerai nel tuo piccolo e stretto buchino”, disse spingendo un dito lubrificato dentro il suo culo.

“Oh, papino”, gemette Louis, “è così bello!”

Nick si sorprese del fatto che gli piacesse così tanto e che non gli facesse male essendo la prima volta. Aveva decisamente un culo fatto per essere scopato. Stava facendo scivolare il dito dentro e fuori, quando Louis iniziò a chiedere di più.

Mise dentro un altro dito, aprendoli, per poi infilarci un terzo.

“Sono pronto ora, papino?”, mugolò il piccolo.

“Sì Boo. Sei pronto”, rispose mentre toglieva via la mano.

Louis piagnucolò alla sensazione del vuoto, “Papino, ti prego! Ho bisogno di qualcosa dentro di me!”, gridò.

Nick si tolse velocemente i pantaloni e i boxer e rivestì il suo cazzo di lubrificante prima di premerne la punta contro l'entrata del figlio.

“Papà, sbrigati! Ne ho bisogno!”, lo pregò.

“Sì, bravo bambino. Pregami, disperati per il mio cazzo, dimmi quanto tanto lo vuoi nel tuo piccolo culetto stretto”, ringhiò Nick.

“Ti prego, mettimelo dentro papino! Lo voglio! Voglio il tuo cazzo dentro di me, ti prego!”

Nick allora si spinse dentro con un movimento rapido, sentendo il suo bambino urlare di piacere. Iniziò a spingersi dentro e fuori sempre più velocemente.

“Ti piace quando papino ti scopa, Louis?”, chiese aumentando la forza delle spinte.

“Sì! Amo quando mi scopi! Inizio a sentirmi strano, papino!”

“Sì, piccolo, stai per venire. Lasciati andare, amore”, rispose Nick quando il suo bambino spruzzò fuori sperma dal suo piccolo cazzo, gemendo oscenamente.

“Ti riempirò con il mio seme, tesoro”, disse Nick schizzando dentro Louis. Ogni volta faceva sempre uscire un sacco di sperma, e siccome suo figlio era così piccolo, lo riempì fino all'orlo.

Si tirò fuori guardando la sostanza biancastra uscire, sapendo però che ce ne era ancora un sacco dentro.

“Stringi piccolo, non farlo uscire, tieni tutto il mio sperma dentro il tuo culo”, gli ordinò mentre correva al piano di sopra tornando con un dilatatore anale.

“Papino, non voglio che scivoli via, non voglio sentirmi vuoto”, piagnucolò Louis.

“Lo so, amore mio”, rispose Nick infilandogli il dilatatore dentro. “Ora non se ne andrà tesoro, e voglio che tu tenga questo per tutto il giorno di domani, a scuola. Okay?”

“Sì, papino”, Louis gli fece le fusa.

“Ora, piccolo, ascoltami. Sei una piccola troia, lo sai questo?”, gli chiese Nick portandoselo in grembo.

Louis annuì.

“I ragazzi come te sono quelli che la gente chiama morti di cazzo, e io ho bisogno che tu sia un piccolo bravo morto di cazzo. Quindi alcuni miei amici verranno qui Venerdì e faranno a turno per usare il tuo buchetto piccolo e carino. Le brave puttane offrono sempre il loro culetto, e questo è anche quello che farai anche tu. Hai capito?”

Gli occhi di Louis si accesero. “Avrò altri cazzi dentro di me?”, chiese eccitato.

“Sì, li avrai, amore”, gli sorrise Nick.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Il giorno dopo, Louis ebbe un'erezione durante tutte le lezioni. Non poteva smettere di pensare a tutti i cazzi che sarebbero stati dentro il suo culo quel Venerdì; lo stesso culo che ora ospitava un dilatatore e lo sperma del suo papino.

Andò tutto bene finché non iniziò a palpeggiarsi nel bel mezzo della lezione, quindi la sua insegnante, la signora Eleanor, lo mandò in infermeria.

“Harry, ciao. Louis, umh, continua a toccarsi in classe, e non ero sicura di cosa fare, quindi l'ho portato qui”, disse l'insegnante nervosa.

“Non preoccuparti Eleanor, mi prenderò cura di lui”, Harry sorrise e portò Louis dentro.

Il riccio iniziò a compilare dei fogli, ma quando si voltò verso il bambino, lo vide palpeggiarsi i pantaloni.

“Louis,” disse dolcemente, “che stai facendo?”

“Ho un'erezione, infermiere Harry”, rispose emettendo un piccolo gemito.

“Ma Louis, non puoi toccarti a scuola.”

“Non posso farne a meno, il mio buchino è così pieno...”, tubò Louis.

Harry era scioccato, e stava per chiedergli cosa volesse dire quando il ragazzino aggiunse “Vuoi usare il mio buchino, infermiere Harry?”

“Louis,” il riccio rimase a bocca aperta, “cosa stai dicendo? Non puoi offrirmi il culo.”

“Ma papino dice che è quello che le brave puttane fanno, offrire il buco agli uomini. E io sono una brava piccola puttana, infermiere Harry.”

“Perché il tuo buchino è pieno, Louis?”, chiese il riccio nervosamente.

“La notte scorsa papino mi ha scopato e ora ho un dilatatore dentro di me che rinchiude tutto il suo sperma. Vuoi vederlo?”

Prima che Harry potesse dire di no, Louis si stava già togliendo i vestiti, chinandosi per mostrargli il dilatatore. Il riccio gemette. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto segnalarlo, perché suo padre l'aveva violentato, giusto? Ma a guardare Louis, non sembrava che avesse subito uno stupro, anzi, sembrava piuttosto amare quella situazione.

Sapeva che era sbagliato ma ora aveva una voglia matta di scoparselo.

Quindi andò a chiudere la porta a chiave, poi si slacciò velocemente i pantaloni mentre i sensi di colpa andavano scemando.

“Sì Louis, mi piacerebbe tanto usare il tuo buchetto”, si leccò le labbra e fece scorrere le dita sul piccolo.

Louis rabbrividì, “Ti prego, infermiere Harry, ho bisogno di essere scopato. Ti prego!”, lo supplicò.

“Caro, caro Louis. Sei proprio una brava troietta. Hai succhiato il cazzo del tuo papino, Lou?”

“Non ancora, ma posso succhiare il tuo?”, chiese.

“Certo che puoi”, gli disse facendolo voltare e mettendogli il suo membro davanti al naso. Louis era piccolo per la sua età, quindi non aveva neanche bisogno di inginocchiarsi.

Il bambino aprì immediatamente la bocca e prese il cazzo del riccio dentro di sé, succhiandogli la cappella.

“Ha un sapore così buono”, disse lasciando lievi baci lungo tutta l'asta e lappate sulla punta, “Ed è così grande, più di quello di papino.”

“Stai per farmi venire.” Harry si sedette, “Vieni e appoggia il tuo culo sul mio cazzo.”

Louis fece come detto e l'infermiere gli tolse delicatamente il dilatatore. Era ricoperto di sperma.

Non ebbe neanche bisogno di prepararlo, siccome aveva avuto quel giocattolino dentro tutta la notte e tutto il giorno; poteva persino usare il seme del padre come lubrificante.

“Succhialo, puttana”, gli ordinò infilandogli in bocca il dilatatore, “Ingoia lo sperma di tuo padre mentre ti scopo”, ringhiò entrando dentro di lui.

Louis gemette e prese il dilatatore tra le sue piccole mani, sporcandole del liquido biancastro, e leccandolo tutto. Lo ripulì per bene mentre Harry si spingeva contro di lui e poi si leccò anche le dita. Poi il riccio diede un colpo così forte facendogli cadere il dilatatore e urlare forte.

“Oh, sì! Scopami! Ti prego, più veloce!”, lo supplicò.

“Sei proprio una piccola troia, un perfetto morto di cazzo, così bravo a farti aprire”, grugnì Harry mentre si svuotava dentro di lui, riempiendolo e facendolo venire a sua volta.

Poi afferrò il dilatatore dal pavimento e lo sostituì al posto del suo cazzo, mettendoglielo nel culo. Si rimise i pantaloni ed aiutò Louis a rivestirsi.

“È stato fantastico, Lou. Il tuo culetto è bellissimo. Sei proprio una brava puttana. Dì a tuo padre che lo ringrazio per averti fatto condividere quel tuo piccolo e stretto buchino.” Harry sorrise.

Louis lo abbracciò e ritornò in classe.

 

\---

 

 

“Papino, l'infermiere Harry mi ha detto di ringraziarti per avermi fatto condividere il mio buchino”, Louis sorrise a cena.

Nick sogghignò, “Oh, l'infermiere Harry ha scopato il tuo buchetto? Glielo hai offerto come una brava puttana?”

“Sì, papino. Sono una perfetta troietta”, Louis fece le fusa, “Mi fotterai di nuovo stasera, papino?”

“Certo piccolo. Perché non pulisci i piatti mentre papino sceglie un film da guardare?”, Nick sorrise.

Louis annuì con entusiasmo e andò in cucina.

Il padre andò nel divano e accese la TV, facendo zapping tra i canali fino a trovare un film intitolato “Giovani Culi Pieni di Sperma”. Pensò che fosse adatto per l'occasione e premette play proprio quando Louis entrò nella stanza.

I titoli di testa introdussero attori porno mentre venivano fottuti.

Il bambino guardò verso il divano per vedere Nick accarezzarsi il suo grosso cazzo. Quindi immediatamente si tolse i vestiti e il dilatatore dal suo ano.

Nick non si accorse nemmeno che il figlio fosse entrato finché non si sedette sopra il suo membro.

“Sei così impaziente piccolo mio, una piccola puttana impaziente, ti piace farti scopare, eh?”, chiese.

Louis piagnucolò e gemette.

“Sei già stato scopato oggi e vuoi farlo ancora, avida troietta”, disse Nick mentre si spingeva forte dentro il figlio.

“Sono una puttana, papino”, gemette Louis.

Il ragazzo sullo schermo stava ricevendo delle sculacciate e quando il piccolo lo vide capì subito che era quello di cui aveva bisogno.

“Papino, sculacciami!”, piagnucolò.

Nick non ebbe bisogno di sentirselo dire due volte; alzò il palmo e lo colpì forte mentre si scopava il suo piccolo buchetto.

“Sto per venire!”, gemette Louis schizzando il suo seme sullo stomaco del suo papino.

Nick si tirò fuori.

“Papino! Perché non mi vieni dentro?”

“Perché ti verrò in bocca, amore”, rispose spingendosi dentro la bocca di Louis.

“Ti piace il sapore del tuo culetto sul mio cazzo?”, grugnì. Il piccolo rispose con un gemito.

“Verrò nella tua bocca e tu ingoierai tutto, Louis”, disse Nick riempiendo la piccola bocca del figlio con il suo sperma.

E quello che successe dopo diede la conferma a Nick che suo figlio fosse davvero una troia, perchè quando gli schizzò il viso, Louis venne di nuovo, senza neanche toccarsi, ingoiando il seme del padre.

“Papino, il tuo sperma è così buono”, disse mentre lambiva le ultime gocce dal pene di Nick.

“Sei venuto di nuovo tesoro, ti piace così tanto avere un cazzo in bocca, Lou? Così tanto da farti venire senza che nessuno ti toccasse?”

Louis annuì.

“Brava piccola troietta. Sai cos'altro sei, amore?”

Louis scosse la testa.

“Un morto di cazzo.”

 

 

\------------------

 

Dopo aver messo Louis a letto, Nick cercò nell'elenco telefonico fino a trovare il numero di Harry, e lo chiamò.

“Pronto?”, rispose il riccio.

“Ciao, sono Nick, il padre di Louis”, disse gentilmente.

“Oh, ciao, umh, come sta?”, chiese Harry nervosamente.

“Sta bene, un po' stanco, ma non puoi biasimarlo, l'ho scopato due volte oggi”, rise Nick.

Harry sorrise, alleviato.

“Comunque, questo Venerdì verranno alcuni miei amici a divertirsi con il suo buchetto, lui non vede l'ora, e penso che gli farebbe piacere se ci fossi anche tu.”

“Mi piacerebbe molto venire.”

“Ottimo, l'indirizzo è nell'elenco telefonico, vieni per le sei”, disse Nick contento prima di riattaccare.

 

\------------------

 

Louis aspettava con ansia il Venerdì, passando la settimana tra il venire scopato dal suo papino e il venire scopato da Harry. Ma non gli bastava, voleva di più. Era una puttanella desiderosa di cazzo, voleva solo quelli nel suo buchetto.

Nick lo lasciò stare a casa quel Venerdì, a succhiarli il cazzo per tutto il giorno, perché era quello che il piccolo voleva e chi era lui per negarglielo?

Louis era nel bel mezzo di un pompino, gemendo come la troia disperata che era, quando il campanello suonò. Nick tirò fuori il suo pene dalla bocca del bambino, che si lamentò, perché amava davvero avere un cazzo da succhiare.

“Vai a rispondere, piccolo. Dev'essere l'infermiere Harry”, Nick sorrise mentre Louis corse al piano di sotto nei suoi stretti slip bianchi.

Aprì la porta per Harry, che prontamente entrò, chinandosi per stringergli il culo. Il piccolo ridacchiò e gli afferrò la mano, portandolo al piano di sopra.

“Ciao Harry”, sorrise Nick, “Louis mi stava giusto succhiando il cazzo per la terza volta quando sei arrivato.”

“Che puttana”, rise il riccio.

Louis era raggiante di orgoglio.

“Ha pure portato un dilatatore anale tutto il giorno così non dobbiamo perdere tempo a prepararlo quando arriveranno gli altri”,continuò Nick con un ghigno.

“È più grande del solito”, intervenne il piccolo, “Riempie completamente il mio piccolo buchino”, disse spingendolo un po' di più da sopra i boxer.

“Quindi, ecco cosa facciamo. Tu dovresti aiutarlo a vestirsi e poi vi chiamo quando arrivano gli altri. Louis, quando Harry finisce di vestirti voglio che tu faccia la brava puttanella, che so che sei, e gli succhi il cazzo. Hai capito?”

Louis annuì.

“Bene. Harry, i vestiti sono dentro quella borsa”, concluse dirigendosi al piano di sotto.

Dopo che Harry ebbe preparato Louis, con una semplice maglietta e un paio di pantaloncini da spiaggia (la sorpresa era ciò che indossava sotto), si abbassò la zip e il piccolo gli afferrò immediatamente il cazzo.

Lo prese in bocca e gemette intorno alla cappella, inglobandolo tutto.

Il riccio stava per venire quando Nick lo chiamò dal piano di sotto; gli altri ragazzi erano arrivati.

 

“Questo è Harry, l'infermiere della scuola di Louis, starà con noi stanotte. Harry, questi sono Niall, Liam e Zayn. E tutti voi conoscete il mio bellissimo figlio, Louis.”, Nick sorrise.

“Piacere di conoscervi”, disse il riccio.

“Louis, sii gentile e offri loro qualcosa”, lo incoraggiò Nick.

Il piccolo sorrise ampiamente, “Volete usare il mio buchino?”

Liam era schioccato, Niall sembrava confuso e Zayn eccitato.

“Nick, che sta succedendo?”, chiese Liam esitante.

“Louis è una piccola troia, un morto di cazzo, e ama farsi fottere. Vorrebbe davvero che tutti voi usaste il sul buchetto e lo scopaste a turno”, rispose Nick, “Louis, spogliati.”

Il bambino si tolse la maglietta e i pantaloncini, rivelando delle mutandine blu. Sì, mutandine. Poi si voltò e lentamente se le tolse, mostrando il dilatatore nel suo culo.

“Cazzo, Nick, possiamo farcelo tutti?”, chiese Zayn.

“Sì, ti prego!”, Louis piagnucolò prima che il padre potesse rispondere.

“Sicuro che vada bene?”, domandò Liam.

“Louis ama farsi riempir, ama il cazzo, certo che va bene”, sorrise Nick, “togligli il dilatatore, Harry.”

Harry afferrò il piccolo e glielo tolse facilmente dal suo piccolo, rosso e gonfio ano.

Poi Louis premette le mani sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Zayn, “Lo voglio”, disse.

“Che puttanella insaziabile. Hai succhiato il mio cazzo tutto il giorno, e poi quello di Harry, pensi davvero di meritare di più?”, gli chiese Nick.

“Ti prego papino, ti prego! Ho bisogno di cazzo! Per favore! Sono una brava puttana!”, piagnucolò Louis.

“Penso che tu abbia bisogno di essere punito per essere così avido”, disse il padre, “Harry, sculaccialo.”

Louis gemette, amava essere sculacciato.

 

\- - - - - - - - – - - -

 

 

Harry si sedette sul divano e fece inginocchiare Louis. Il piccolo dimenava il culo in aria e il riccio lo colpì forte con la mano.

Louis gemeva ad alta voce ogni volta che il più grande torturava il suo sederino.

“Sai perché Harry ti sta sculacciando, Louis?” chiese Nick.

“Perché sono una lurida puttana”, mormorò il bambino.

“Sì, lo sei piccolo”, rispose il padre afferrando una bottiglia di lubrificante e lanciandolo a Zayn. “Cospargiti di questo ed entra dentro di lui. Louis, siccome hai preso bene le sculacciate Zayn scoperà il tuo buchetto per te.”

Louis gemette quando Zayn si tolse i vestiti e si lubrificò il cazzo.

“Ti prego scopa il mio buchino, Zayn”, piagnucolò.

Il pakistano andò nel divano e si sedette; il piccolo immediatamente si gli si arrampicò in grembo e si sedette sul suo membro.

“Wow, come siamo impazienti”, lo derise il più grande.

Louis alzò la vita e poi la rilasciò cadere indietro, entrando dentro di lui. “Aiutami. Lo vogl- voglio. Cazzo. Voglio il tuo cazzo.”

Zayn lo afferrò dai fianchi e iniziò a spingersi in lui.

“Uh! Sì! Sì! Più forte!”, gemette Louis.

Zayn continuava a colpire senza sosta la prostata del ragazzo sopra di lui.

“Papino!”, gridò il piccolo cercando la mano di Nick.

Nick gliela prese, “Sì, amore?”

“Sto per venire!”, gridò.

“No tesoro, resisti, resisti finché non sarà Zayn a venire”, gli rispose accarezzandogli la manina.

Louis annuì e piagnucolò.

Zayn lo stava scopando sempre di più forte e poi riempì il suo piccolo buchino con il suo sperma, facendo venire anche il più piccolo.

“Tienilo dentro, Boo”, gli disse Nick mentre Zayn usciva fuori.

“Lo so papino”, Louis strinse il suo buco.

“Tu sei il prossimo Niall, entra dentro di lui”, Nick chiamò il biondo.

Niall si schizzò di lubrificante il cazzo; lui e Liam si erano già spogliati mentre il pakistano stava fottendo Louis.

Il biondo prese il posto di Zayn e un Louis desideroso gli strisciò in grembo, posizionando il culo sopra il cazzo dell'altro e scivolando all'indietro, cominciando subito ad andare su e giù.

“Accidenti, questo ragazzo è bravo”, rise Niall.

“Più veloce, ti prego”, squittì Louis.

Il biondo ribaltò le posizioni, mettendosi sopra e sbattendoselo contro il divano.

“Liam, ficcagli il cazzo in bocca”, disse Nick.

Liam fece come gli era stato detto e si chinò sul viso di Louis, che istantaneamente aprì le labbra e iniziò a pompare, succhiando, leccando e gemendo mentre Niall si spingeva contro il suo piccolo corpicino.

Louis raggiunse l'orgasmo seguito dal biondo che si svuotò dentro di lui, riempiendolo tutto. Poi si tirò fuori e Liam prese il suo posto, levando il suo cazzo dalla bocca del piccolo.

Si sbatté senza sosta il ragazzo (divertente il fatto che quello che all'inizio era il più timoroso ora ci stava dando dentro più degli altri).

Louis gemette e farfugliò qualcosa su quanto amava essere scopato da grandi e grossi cazzi. Poi anche Liam si svuotò dentro di lui e uscì.

“Harry, vai”, disse Nick.

Il riccio si sedette sul divano e Louis gli si sedette in grembo, affondando sul suo cazzo.

“Mmm, sì”, piagnucolò quando Harry si spinse verso l'alto, contro il suo piccolo buco a pezzi.

Proprio in quel momento Nick si avvicinò da dietro su figlio, che sentì il cazzo del suo papino contro la sua entrata, giusto vicino a quello di Harry.

“Per favore, papino!”, lo pregò Louis.

Nick lentamente entrò scivolò dentro di lui, accanto ad Harry. Il piccolo si sentì squarciare, ma lo apprezzò molto. Era una troia perfetta, amava essere riempito in tutti i modi.

Ben presto anche Nick iniziò a muoversi dentro e fuori Louis, che era ormai incapace di parlare; tutto quel piacere gli toglieva il fiato.

L'infermiere e il suo papino lo iniziarono a scopare allo stesso ritmo.

“Che brava piccola puttana, stai per far venire papino”, disse Nick venendo dentro suo figlio.

Harry sentì le vibrazioni di Nick dentro Louis e venne forte anche lui.

Poi anche il piccolo raggiunse l'apice del piacere, per la terza volta quella notte, e si sdraiò completamente esausto.

Nick lo coccolò tra le sue braccia. Il culo del bambino conteneva sperma di cinque uomini diversi; Nick, Harry, Liam, Niall e Zayn.

E, prima che Louis si addormentasse, disse: “Papino, mettimi il dilatatore. Non voglio che scivoli tutto via.”

Zayn passò il dilatatore che giaceva sul pavimento a Nick, che lo mise dentro il buchetto abusato del suo adorato figlio.

 

 

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Anni dopo Louis andava a letto solo con Harry, ma rimaneva pur sempre una puttana che amava farsi scopare.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta! Un kiss ;-*


End file.
